


wherever i'm with you

by montygreenn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, jasper and monty celebrate jasper's 17th birthday on the ark, lots of drug usage, pre- canon, some making out also, this fic is trash don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreenn/pseuds/montygreenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘happy 17th, Jas. we’re going to get out of this place one day, I promise. -Monty’</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riley and olive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riley+and+olive).



> man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
> I scream it to the nothingness  
> there ain't nothing that I need

“Hey,” Monty whispered, sliding into his usual seat next to Jasper. Jasper eyed him suspiciously. Monty was staring straight ahead, tapping his foot anxiously.

“What did you do” Jasper asked, concerned. Monty shot him a nervous grin. 

“You’ll see.” 

“If you did anything illegal-”

“Shhh.” Monty waved his hand dismissively and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. 

“Happy birthday.” Monty said, tossing a slightly crumpled- up piece of paper onto Jasper’s desk. Jasper glanced at the teacher in the front of the class, who seemed preoccupied with trigonometry problems, before flattening the paper out on his desk and reading the words scrawled across it in his friend’s neat handwriting. 

‘happy 17th, Jas. we’re going to get out of this place one day, I promise. -Monty’ Jasper folded it back up and slipped it into his pocket. 

“Thanks, man.” Jasper said graciously. 

“Its not much, sorry,” Monty apologized, shrugging. 

“C’mon, dude. I love it.” Jasper assured him, smiling. 

“Oh, by the way, we’re hanging out tonight. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Monty told him, winking. Jasper groaned inwardly.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” Monty said firmly. 

“Alright,” Jasper said in defeat, “but no explosives this time, got it?” 

“No explosives.” 

\--

“Where are you taking me,” Jasper asked, shifting uncomfortably under his blindfold. 

“If you take that off, this friendship is over.” Monty warned him. Jasper pulled the blindfold back into place and followed the sound of his friend’s footsteps. 

“Almost there... hang on...” his footsteps stopped abruptly and Jasper heard the sound of a door opening and closing.  
“Alright, you can take the blindfold off now.” Monty said. Jasper pushed the blindfold onto his forehead and blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. It was cramped and humid and filled with small trees and herb gardens. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Jasper had ever seen, save looking out the window at Earth. 

“Hey, Monty, I don’t think we’re allowed in here.” Jasper said nervously, shifting his eyes around the room. Monty let his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. 

“Dude. Chill. My parents aren’t going to be in here until tomorrow, and nobody has access to this room except them.” Monty said reassuringly, laying a hand on Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper relaxed a little. 

“Alright. A few minutes couldn’t hurt.” he decided happily, running his fingers across a spiny, flowered plant. 

“What’s this?” Jasper asked curiously, turning to Monty. 

“That’s a cactus, Jas. Careful, you might-”

“Shit!” Jasper exclaimed, recoiling his hand in shock. 

“...prick yourself.” Monty finished, laughing. Jasper glared at him, sucking dejectedly on his bleeding finger.

“Alright, smart ass,” Jasper said, whirling around, “what’s THAT?” he asked, jabbing his finger at a plant in the corner of the room. 

“Marijuana. You really didn’t pay attention in earth science, did you?” Monty asked, amused. 

“Oh, wait, I actually remember this one... its medicine, right?” Jasper asked. Monty snorted. 

“The intended use is for it to be medicinal, yeah, but that’s not the most fun way to use it...” Monty raised an eyebrow. Jasper’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.” Jasper ran his fingers through his hair, a range of thoughts running through his head. Of course, being a teenage boy with nothing to look forward to in life, he went with the most obvious choice. 

“Dude. You wanna get stoned?” Jasper asked, a smile crawling across his face. 

“I mean, I guess I could... if you want to.” Monty said, shrugging.

“Shut up, you dick.” Jasper laughed, shoving him. Monty sat down against the wall and unzipped his backpack, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for.  
“Okay, to be honest with you, I don’t really know what to do with this.” Monty admitted, turning over the thin pieces of paper in his hand. Jasper snickered. 

“Guess you should’ve paid more attention in earth science.” Jasper said, smirking and flopping down next to him. Monty ignored him, clumsily ripping up a leaf and wrapping it in the thin paper. 

“Does this look right to you?” Monty asked, holding up his messy attempt at rolling a joint. 

“Sure.” Jasper said. He was just as clueless as Monty. Monty pulled a lighter out of his back pocket and held it out to Jasper. 

“Do the honors, birthday boy.” he grinned. Jasper flicked the lighter and the joint caught fire quickly.

“You first.” Jasper said nervously, handing it to Monty. Monty shrugged and put his lips around it, breathing in cautiously. The smoke filled his mouth and he exhaled slowly, savoring the taste. 

“Your turn, Jas.” Monty passed it to Jasper and he took it in his mouth, imitating his friend, breathing in as much of the smoke as he could. It filled his lungs and he started coughing violently, his whole body shaking. Monty bit back a laugh. 

“You’re not supposed to swallow it, dipshit.” Monty told him helpfully, grabbing the joint from a watery- eyed Jasper. Jasper grimaced. 

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out myself, thanks though.” 

“Like this.” Monty demonstrated, holding it delicately in between his lips and exhaling slowly, smoke curling from his mouth in beautiful waves. Jasper focused on his friend’s dry lips and the hypnotizing smoke rolling out of them. 

“Here, try again.” Monty said, snapping Jasper out of his trance. Jasper breathed in, slower this time, more gentle, and breathed out, laughing in delight as the smoke rose out of his mouth and dissolved into the air. His body felt warm; a nice, comfortable warmth, like he was sitting next to a fireplace. 

“Its nice, isn’t it?” Monty asked, laughing at Jasper’s childlike expression. Jasper nodded, handing it off to his friend, who attempted to blow rings of smoke into the air. 

“That’s so cool...” Jasper was filled with a feeling of pure, unadulterated happiness, something he hadn’t felt since he was nine and him and Monty stayed up all night talking about what it was going to be like on Earth when they finally went home. 

“The smoke is really beautiful, don’t you think?” Monty said carefully, passing the joint back to Jasper. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Jasper countered, giggling. Monty didn't hear him. 

“Earth is really beautiful.” Monty added, shifting to a kneeling position on the ground to look out the window at the blue and green planet. 

“Y’know what the first thing I’m going to do when we get down there is?” Jasper asked, admiring the messy quality of his friend’s hair. 

“Go swimming.” 

“Go swi- how’d you know?” Jasper asked, taken aback.

“That’s what I’d do.” Monty told him, shrugging. 

“I wouldn’t even take my clothes off. Just jump into the water. And then I’d surf.” Jasper said decisively. 

“Where would you get the surfboard?” Monty asked, giggling. Jasper was immensely tickled by this question. 

“The surfboard shop.” he answered cleverly, and they dissolved into a fit of hysterical laughter. Monty fell back down on the floor next to Jasper, still shaking with laughter. 

“This is the most fun thing... probably to happen to anyone, ever.” Jasper said. Monty looked at him. Their eyes were red. 

“Your hair is all over the place, Jas.” 

“Fix it, then.” 

“Okay.” Monty reached up and gently removed Jasper’s goggles from the top of his head and ran his fingers through Jasper’s messy hair, flattening it into place. It felt nice, and Monty kept his fingers in Jasper’s hair for longer than both of them knew was necessary. 

“I’m hungry.” Jasper mumbled lazily, drawing his knees to his chest. Monty crawled across the room to his half- open backpack and pulled something out of it, presenting it proudly to his friend. 

“What is this...?” Jasper examined the cellophane- wrapped cake carefully, turning it over in his hand. 

“Its called... a Cosmic Brownie.” Monty remembered, scooting up next to Jasper again. Jasper tore open the package with his teeth and dumped the brownie into his palm, breaking it in half and handing half of it to Monty. 

“Cheers.” Jasper held up the brownie and tapped it against Monty’s half before sinking his teeth into it. 

“Ohmgugod...” Jasper groaned, his mouth full, “this is sgo good, holy shtit.” Jasper swallowed the last of his brownie in two bites. 

“So, did’ya like it?” Monty asked, his mouth twitching. Jasper nodded, gazing longingly at the small square of chocolate in Monty’s hand. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Monty warned, covering the brownie defensively. Jasper ignored him and reached over in one swift motion and snatched the brownie out of his friend’s hand, popping it in his mouth and chewing vigorously. 

“Asshole.” Monty muttered. 

“How’d you get that, anyway?” Jasper asked, wiping chocolate off his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“The brownie? I traded some stuff for it. No big deal.” Monty said casually. Jasper moved closer to him and wrapped two lazy arms around his friend’s neck, burying his head in Monty’s shirt. 

“You’re a pretty great friend, you know.” he mumbled. 

“I know.” Monty agreed, lazily twirling pieces of Jasper’s hair between his fingers. Jasper raised his head and looked up at his friend intensely. 

“No, seriously. You’re the only good thing about this stupid space prison. I’m really glad I met you.” Jasper said sincerely. 

“Me too, Jas.” 

\--

“Hey. Wake up. _Wake up._ ” 

“Wh..a? Why...” Jasper groaned, forcing himself to sit up. Monty was standing over him, eyes bright. 

“Just trust me. C’mon.” Monty held out his hand and Jasper grasped it, letting Monty pull him off the floor and lead him to the window. 

“Look.” Monty said happily, pointing at Earth. A small section of the planet was covered in a white, wispy swirl; a hurricane. Jasper exhaled sharply.

“Woah... that’s... damn.” he breathed, gazing intently out the window. 

“Cool, huh? Wish we were down there, I’ll bet its even prettier on the ground.” Monty said longingly. 

“I dunno, man. Pretty sure you could die in a hurricane.” Jasper pointed out. Monty smacked him.

“Can you shut up for, like, three seconds while I enjoy the view?” Monty said exasperatedly. Jasper sighed dramatically to let his friend know he was upset over his mistreatment but fell silent, leaning his head affectionately on Monty’s shoulder. Monty averted his eyes from the window to glance down at his friend. 

“Hey, I forgot something. I got you another present.” Monty said suddenly. Jasper sighed. 

“You’re making me feel like a really bad friend, man. I only got you, like, a hat for your seventeenth birthday, this is ridiculous.” Jasper said. Monty grinned. 

“Don’t worry, this is the last one. Just... stand still.” Monty instructed him, digging something out of his backpack. He emerged holding the blindfold in his hand like a flag. 

“A blindfold? That’s kind of a crappy present, no offense.” Jasper teased. Monty ignored him and pushed the blindfold down over his friend’s eyes. 

“Shut up, Jas.” Monty said quietly. Jasper stood in silence and waited for whatever his best friend had in store for him. After a few seconds of standing still, Jasper felt a gust of hot breath on his face. He cleared his throat. 

“Monty... what are you doing...” he asked hoarsely. Monty didn’t answer. Jasper’s palms itched. 

“Happy birthday, Jas.” 

It was quick and Jasper barely had time to process his friend’s dry lips on his own before it was over, which was probably a good thing; his heart was already beating at what he believed to be unhealthy speeds. 

“Nnnnn??” Jasper addressed the situation appropriately, resisting the urge to feel his lips to make sure they hadn’t fallen off.

“That was... you just... and I...” Jasper stammered. 

“I can’t tell if you’re happy or angry right now.” Monty said nervously. Jasper raised his shaking hands to the blindfold and uncovered his eyes to look at Monty. His friend’s cheeks were flushed pink and his pupils blown out. He was beautiful. Jasper draped his arms around Monty’s neck and pulled him closer, smiling. 

“Okay, good, not angry.” Monty noted under his breath, and Jasper’s lips were on his, and it was all interfering noses and hands in hair and their feet were touching and Monty’s jacket was hanging off his shoulder and it felt like an eternity that they were kissing. At some point they tripped over a bonsai tree and Jasper was pinned against the wall, which was just as fun as it sounds. 

“You’re on my foot.” Jasper complained between kisses. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Monty said, laughing and kissing his neck. Jasper pulled away.

“Listen, I don’t care if we stay up here forever, or if we eventually make it to Earth somehow,” Jasper said, gazing into his friend’s still- red eyes, “as long as... y’know... we stay together.” he finished. 

“Pretty cheesy, Jas.” 

“Its true, though, I’m not taking it back.” 

“Alright...are we going to make out anymore or,”

“Oh my god.” Jasper groaned, shoving him. Monty’s cheeks dimpled as he laughed.

 

“Next year, I’m taking you surfing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until like three in the morning on a school night writing this so if it seems mildly crappy that's probably why. I'm also a shitty writer in general so that could be the reason.  
> If you want to understand the title and kind of the theme of this, listen to the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros its my favorite song ever. AND DISCLAIMER: I've never done drugs or even seen a drug in my life I don't know if any of this information is correct; I got it off the internet. Also if you liked this you should tell me because I am a human trashcan that lives on compliments from strangers.


End file.
